


L'imagination est une forme de magie

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Imagination, Writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois... une petite fille qui aimait les contes étranges, et une petite fille qui les vivait.<br/>EDIT; ajout d'une seconde vignette sur encore plus d'histoires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shigatsu Baka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633403) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’imagination est une forme de magie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yanagisawa Naoko - > Kinomoto Sakura, indices de Tomoyo/Sakura  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « il était une fois » + contrainte accessoire « femslash/yuri/shōjo-ai » sur 31_jours (1er mars ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

Il était une fois... il était une fois une petite fille qui aimait la magie. Il était une fois, une petite fille qui faisait de la magie, et une autre qui aimait la voir faire.

Naoko, la petite fille qui aimait la magie, et les fantômes et les OVNIs et les mondes parallèles et les réincarnations et tout ce qui dépassait le cadre de l’ordinaire, passait son temps à inventer contes fantastiques et merveilles, dans sa tête ou sur le papier. Elle aimait particulièrement raconter ses histoires à ses amies.

La vie n’est pas toujours bien faite et justement, Sakura pourtant utilisatrice de magie elle-même n’aimait pas trop ces récits, qu’elle trouvait trop effrayants. Tomoyo écoutait poliment, mais qui goûtait un conte bien tourné, mais préférait toujours le frisson de voir la magie en vrai que juste rapportée ainsi.

Mais ça n’était pas grave : tout le monde ne peut pas être sensible au charme étrange du surnaturel, se disait Naoko, et puis elle aimait elle aussi ses amies telles qu’elles étaient. Ou, telles qu’elle croyait qu’elles étaient. Surtout Sakura, d’ailleurs, qui était – aux yeux de Naoko – une petite fille extraordinaire, sportive, toujours enjouée, amicale et tout, et tant pis s’il n’y avait rien de spécial, de magique, d’anormal en elle.

Il était une fois, une petite fille qui aimait la magie et trouvait déjà magique en soi d’aimer une petite fille qui ne faisait pas de magie. Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais la vérité sur la magie secrète de Sakura, et alors ? À partir de là, elle trouvait tout de même une source inépuisable de nouveaux contes à s’inventer, pas toujours aussi fantastiques ni aussi beaux que la réalité, et parfois au contraire bien plus riches.


	2. Ceux qui inventent des histoires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les histoires que Naoko invente comparées à celle de Yamazaki et d’Eriol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il n’y a pas que Yamazaki qui aime inventer des histoires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages :** Yanagisawa Naoko, Hiiragi Eriol  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était trop fantaisiste pour être vrai. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : saison 2 ; référence mon drabble "shigatsu baka"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Trop fantaisistes pour être vraiment crédibles, les histoires qu’invente Naoko ne divertissent qu’elle. Elle voudrait bien les partager, mais craint qu’elles ne puissent pas trouver un bon public auprès de ses camarades. De sa famille, elle n’essaie même plus : ils ne s’y intéressent pas du tout. À la limite si elle basait toutes ses héroïnes sur Sakura ça plairait à Tomoyo, mais ça ne suffirait pas à a satisfaire elle.

Le jour où le nouveau-nouveau, Hiiragizawa, débarque dans leur école, sa vie est bouleversée. Lui peut inventer les histoires les plus loufoques, il est toujours convainquant.  
\- Maître, apprenez-moi !


End file.
